tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Isle of Refuge Series
This collection of quests make up an introductory storyline that exposes characters to the Everquest II basics. Starting on The Far Journey and continuing on either Queen's Colony or the Outpost of the Overlord. __TOC__ The Far Journey New characters wake up on the deck of The Far Journey, a ship captained by Captain Varlos. Captain Varlos Captain Varlos puts you to work on his ship The Far Journey. Queen's Colony After completing The Far Journey, good aligned characters begin their story on Queen's Colony. Queen's Colony Characters are offered the first quest upon their arrival on the island. Quest Name Level Reward Welcome to Norrath 1 Shar's Faith At least 100 XP Murrar Shar Characters must seek out Murrar Shar to continue the storyline. Quest Name Level Reward The Art of Combat 2 At least At least 122 XP At least one of the following: Qeynosian Cloth Mitts Qeynosian Leather Gloves Qeynosian Plated Gauntlets Qeynosian Studded Gloves A Presence of Evil 2 At least At least 122 XP At least one of the following: Qeynosian Cloth Cuffs Qeynosian Leather Sleeves Qeynosian Studded Wristguards Qeynosian Plated Bracers Into the Tainted Forest 3 At least At least 123 XP At least one of the following: Qeynosian Cloth Hood Qeynosian Leather Hood Qeynosian Studded Helm Qeynosian Plated Coif Misc. These side quests are not essential to the main storyline. Quest Name Level Reward A Sandy Bone Shard 5 At least 125 XP Scrimshaw Token Outpost of the Overlord After completing the quest Tasks aboard the Far Journey and telling Captain Varlos that your ready to go ashore evil characters find themselves on the Outpost of the Overlord. The first quest is offered automatically upon your arrival to the island. Tayil N'Velex Characters should first speak with Tayil N'Velex to learn how to prove their worth to the Overlord. Legacy Isle of Refuge Storyline (retired) In the early days of Everquest II characters started their story as a "Level 1 Commoner" and would make archtype and class choices as they progressed. Isle of Refuge Upon reaching the Isle of Refuge characters would choose one of four archtypes and be directed to one of the four trainers to learn about their selection. Garven Tralk All of Garven's quests are Hallmark. Quest Name Level Reward Archetype Selection 2 None Gruttooth Invasion 3 At least At least 123 XP Speaking with Braksan (Fighter Only) 1 At least 100 XP Speaking with Mizan (Mage Only) 1 At least 100 XP Speaking with Nathinia (Priest Only) 1 At least 100 XP Speaking with Vladiminn (Scout Only) 1 At least 100 XP Braksan Steelforge These quests are available for Fighters only. Quest Name Level Reward Refugee Rescue 3 At least 100 XP Unknown Item Goblin Supply Raid 3 At least At least 100 XP Removing the Orc Menace 3 At least Unknown Item At least 206 XP Mizan Vaeoulin These quets are available for Mages only. Quest Name Level Reward Gathering Sealant Components 3 Unknown Item At least 123 XP Destroying the Goblin's Supplies 3 At least 100 XP Attack on the Orc Leader 3 At least Unknown Item At least 206 XP Nathinia Sparklebright These quests are available for Priests only. Quest Name Level Reward Venom Sac Collection 3 Unknown Item At least 123 XP War Statues 3 At least 100 XP Removing the Orc Menace 3 At least Unknown Item At least 206 XP Vladiminn These quests are available for Scouts only. Quest Name Level Reward Scouting the Goblin Camp 3 Unknown Item At least 123 XP Deer Hunting 3 At least 100 XP Hunting the Orcish Leader 3 At least Unknown Item At least 206 XP Assistant Dreak In the cellar of the tower characters learn how to move house items. This was a Hallmark quest. Quest Name Level Reward Cellar Cleanup 3 At least Unknown Items Other Quests These quests start by examining objects looted from MOBs. Quest Name Level Reward Stop the Saboteurs 5 X Marks the Spot 5 Cutlass Cleaning 5 Category:Storyline